


'Allison' until Tex

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, LIKE AH, Smut, T, m - Freeform, s, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just smut. Like..</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Allison' until Tex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b0sc099](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0sc099/gifts).



> I hope this is sufficient.

Caboose practically purred at the hand running through his hair. "Are you gonna be a good boy, Caboose?" Tex said lowly, walking a circle around Caboose's kneeling form. 

"Of course, Tex- I mean Allison." Caboose stumbled with his words, distracted by the woman circle ing him like a shark. Well by Caboose's standards she was as cold and cool as a shark, so...

Tex smiled as she saw thoughts filter through Caboose's mind. "I knew you would." She crouched in front of him and he smiled at her. 

"Hi." Caboose smiled at her. She leaned in and placed kisses to his shoulder and neck. "Shouldn't we be on the bed and not the floor?" Caboose asked curiously. She chuckled.

"We're trying something new, remember?" She said, hooking her arms around his waist and pushing him to lay on the floor. 

"Right, um, Tex- I mean Allison?" Caboose murmured. She hummed in his ear, pinning his arms above his head. "Why am I calling you Allison?" He asked.

"Because I like when you cry my name better when I haven't heard it in a while." Tex whispered sharply in his ear. She licked the outer shell, and felt him shiver. "So it's Allison until you can only think of Tex." 

He nodded, shutting his eyes and preparing for Tex to take the lead as always. We was surprised when she pulled him back to a sitting position. "Oh yes sitting is fun." He commented.

"This time your going to have to earn it." She said making him quirk his head. "You're gonna listen to me and follow directions to earn the right to feel good." Tex explained and he pouted. 

"I did not study. I don't think I'll be able to pass this pop quiz." Caboose crossed his arms and she smiled. 

"Trust me, you'll do fine. Now take of your shirt." She ordered, and he did as he was told. Soon he was only clad in his blue boxers. "Now what do you think I want you to do next?" Tex asked and he looked down in embarrassment. He put his finger in the band and went to pull down. "Good boy." She said and he shut his eyes to pull them down. "What's the matter, Caboose?"

"Nothing." He looked away with his cheeks tinted pink. 

"Caboooooose." She said as sweetly as she could. "Are you embarrassed?" She teased.

"Yes." He said quietly. "I have never been naked with you just watching me." He blushed. "Do I look wrong?" He asked. 

"Of course not Caboose, in fact, you look so handsome." She assured.

"Really?" 

"Really. Now come on over here because that was adorable." She said and he scrambled over. He put his chin on her knee, and she tangled her hand into his hair. His hand came up to play with the waistband of her black sweatpants. He looked up at her for permission and she nodded. "Go ahead." 

He excitedly pulled down her sweat pants leaving her in dark blue boy shorts and a black sports bra. Caboose looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she sighed, bringing him up to her chest. He lifted the bra over her head and marveled at the sight of her exposed breasts. His mouth clamped onto one nipple and his hand worked on her other one. 

"Fuck, Caboose," she breathed. "Ok ok, you earned it, only because I love it when you're the one moaning." She pushed him down to the ground and immediately wrapped her hand around his cock. He gasped and bit his lip, shutting his eyes and lifting to her touch. "Mmmm baby likes that right?" She asked as she began to pump.

"B-bayie, likes... Mmmmph!" He whined out as she rolled her thumb over his head. She quickened her pace and smirked when all Caboose could do was whine and moan. 

"Come on, after all the talking you like to do? Don't be so quiet now." She commented. "Scream for me." She ordered.

"Ah, uhm- uh Tex..." He cried as she quickened her pace again. 

"Louder, baby, I want even the reds to hear that you're mine." He panted louder and began to convulse.

"Tex! T-TEX, Uhhhhn, T-tex... Tex, I love you." He came in her hand and he breathed hard. "Tex, didn't you want to-" He began.

"Shush, you did good, I'll take care of myself." She said. "Go to sleep." She ordered.

"But-" 

"Be a good boy, Caboose." 

"Yes, Texas." He smiled and felt her kiss his cheek as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
